


Prove It

by meliaantiqua



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Spoilers, brief plot spoilers and big character spoilers, for the tenth anniversary i give you lesbians!, happy birthday xenoblade, melifiora, picnic date, post-galahad fortress, the rest of the party are there but only in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliaantiqua/pseuds/meliaantiqua
Summary: “If you think girls can be just as good friends as boys, prove it! I won’t believe it unless you can prove it to me.”
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> How could I not write something about this? Since I did this sidequest in Definitive Edition I wanted to write this, and I just finished the main story last night so I was determined to publish this on the tenth anniversary. I’ve just managed it! A small birthday tribute to my favourite game of all time.

It had been a run-of-the-mill request from the children of Colony 9. Well, apart from the bombshell that Shulk and Reyn’s friendship was something of an ultimate goal for all the pairs of best friends in the colony, but compared to some of the things they’d been asked to do in their hometown, it wasn’t even particularly shocking anymore - if they could say yes to helping a young woman decide her entire future, and listen to her talk for hours and hours without either of them falling asleep, they could accept anything without flinching. 

In all honesty, they’d forgotten the young girls’ request, what with everything that had happened in the weeks since; travelling across the Bionis, meeting Sharla and Juju, having Dunban finally join them on their journey to avenge his little sister, meeting Melia and Riki, reaching Eryth Sea, the entire sequence of events at Prison Island, finding out Fiora was alive and finally, finally, after what felt like weeks and weeks of chasing her, they’d found her. Fiora was alive, and safe, and back with her family and friends as they set out with a new goal of stopping Egil, leader of Mechonis. Upon learning that they would have to climb the huge titan from the inside, the septet had decided that they could postpone for a few days to return to their hometowns and prepare properly. After a short visit to Alcamoth, where Melia updated the imperial family on what was going on, and a trip to Colony 6 where Reyn ended up doing quite a lot of carrying building materials to and fro, they’d arrived at Colony 9.

Shulk was the most obviously relieved to be back, immediately striking up conversations with the homs he’d grown up with. Reyn took off to visit the defence force and check how they were, and Riki insisted on dragging Dunban away somewhere to have a “Heropon to Herohom talk.” 

Melia, Sharla and Fiora were left momentarily stunned at how fast their friends had taken off in different directions, and Sharla was next as she noticed a weapon repairs stall she could have Gadolt’s rifle fixed up at, without overloading Shulk with work. The two other girls were left to their own devices, and they shared a brief look. 

“Melia! Come with me, I can get us some food from my house and we can go up to Outlook Park!” Fiora was the first to speak up amid the background chatter, holding out her arm to link with hers - something Melia had only seen the high entia men do around their wives, her brain helpfully supplied, before reminding herself that _no, it is most likely different for homs _\- and the princess was almost blinded by her companions’ bright smile. She quickly composed herself, hoping the flush dusting her cheeks could be put down to the warm spring afternoon, “I would love to, Fiora. Lead the way.”__

____

____

They set off for Fiora and Dunban’s shared home, passing him and Riki on their way. Melia was too distracted by Fiora’s arm linked with hers to notice the knowing looks on their faces as they left the commercial district and entered her house. Fiora went immediately over to the cosy little kitchen area and opened the cupboards to see what she could work with, knowing Dunban probably hadn’t stocked up for a while. Sure enough, all she found were some suspiciously squishy carrots and a loaf of bread that didn’t look too bad, but it had to have been there for at least a month, and she wasn’t willing to risk it. Sighing, she asked Melia to grab the small picnic basket from the corner table and took it from the high entian girl before going back to her search. 

“Can I do anything to assist you?” Melia asked, her hands clasped in front of her in what Fiora had soon identified as a nervous gesture. She smiled gently, shaking her head, and filling their flasks with fresh water from the tap, “Honestly, not really. But thanks! It’s just that Dunban hasn’t bought fresh produce in _ages _. I think we’ll have to go back to the market and find something there.”__

____

____

The older girl just nodded, heading back towards the front door, “After you, then.” Fiora giggled softly and headed out, hearing Melia shut the door and latch it behind them. She linked their arms again, setting off the way they’d come, and distantly registered that although they’d done nothing but walk around in one big circle, she felt a warmth in her chest that wasn’t just the mysterious co-inhabitant of her new body.

The sun cast warmth on them as they made their way through the market stalls, waving to Sharla across the plaza when they saw her talking to a mechanic of sorts. Both girls were happy to take in the scenery in a companionable silence, at least until a small girl, no older than 10, ran up to them. “Fiora! I heard you were back, hi!” 

“Oh, Paola! Hi! How are you? Still bickering with Narine about something, I’m guessing?” Fiora was smiling, rocking back and forth slightly on her heels.

Melia took a small step back, letting her friend take over the conversation with the child. She was content watching the trees sway on the skyline, the lake below them crashing gently against the colony’s support beams, only half-listening as Fiora and Paola talked, something about her falling out with her friend, at least until a gentle pull on her arm brought her back to them. She hadn’t been listening, and hoped it wasn’t too obvious by how she blinked twice before responding, “Sorry?” 

Fiora opened her mouth to answer, before Paola cut in, “I was asking if girls can be as good friends as Shulk and Reyn! I feel like me and Narine can never get along like they do.” 

“I...See. I believe they can, yes, but you must remember that Shulk and Reyn have been friends for longer than you’ve known each other. Maturity can make a difference in understanding each other.” The high entia girl told the younger one with a small smile. She’d found smiling easier since Fiora was rescued, though she’d never say such things out loud. Everyone thought she had feelings for Shulk, and Fiora apparently _did _have feelings for Shulk, so it was easier to leave things as they were and let her two friends find happiness with each other.__

____

____

“Don’t be silly, Melia!” The girl she’d been lost in thought about, yet again, spoke. She noticed a glint of something in the homs girls’ eye, “We haven’t known each other for very long but we’re already very good friends, right? It’s more about compatibility!” Oh goodness, she was blushing again, she could feel it. 

Paola snorted disbelievingly, and Melia felt a spike of upset stab through her; Fiora was right, they’d immediately “clicked,” as Sharla had put it once, spending a lot of time walking alongside each other during their travels over the few weeks since they’d met. “If you think girls can be just as good friends as boys, prove it! I won’t believe it unless you can prove it to me!” 

The princess felt her heart drop into her stomach. _Prove it? How? ___

____

____

Fiora grabbed her hand. _Her hand. _Melia hardly had time to process this development before she was being turned slightly to the side, and she was too stunned to do anything as Fiora responded with a slightly shaky voice, “I’ll prove it!”__

____

____

As ridiculous as it seemed, time truly seemed to slow for Melia as she saw Fiora learn towards her from the corner of her eye, her heart stopping in her chest as the other girls’ lips just brushed her cheek and _wow, they were so soft and warm. _Then, unfortunately, the moment was over, Fiora pulling back, taking a few steps away after what felt far too short a time, the high entian having completely forgotten they were mid conversation with a child. When the other girl spoke, there was _definitely _a nervous undertone there. “Well? Believe us?”____

_____ _

_____ _

Paola stared, mouth half open in surprise, “And we’re going on a picnic now too! Just us!” _Did Fiora ramble when she was nervous? How absolutely endearing. _When the child spoke, Melia felt miles above the ground unable to even hear her “...I believe you. And, well, good luck, Fiora!” before running away, presumably to find her friend Narine and tell her all about what just happened.__

____

____

What _had _just happened? “Fiora…”__

____

____

“Oh, Melia, I’m really really sorry, I didn’t mean to do that without asking, I’m so so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just thought it was now or never and-”

“Fiora!” She spoke, slightly louder, cutting her off, “I did not...object. Quite the opposite. Forgive me, I’m just surprised. I had no idea you...hold on. _Now or never?” ___

____

____

At this point both girls were blushing profusely, still in the middle of Colony 9, but neither could care less as they stared at each other. 

“Yeah, I, uh, really like you, Melia! I know we haven’t known each other very long, and I probably just ruined our friendship, but the future is so uncertain right now and I was too nervous to say anything, so I just, uh, thought I’d show you instead. I’m really, _really _sorry, this doesn’t have to change anything-”__

____

____

“What if I want it to change things?”

The blonde girl stared. _Well, now or never, right? _“The truth is, I really like you too, Fiora. I _thought _I had to like Shulk, I felt so jealous seeing you together, but I realised it’s _you _I wanted to be around all the time, and go on picnics with, and walk around with, and I - I had no idea you would feel the same way.” The princess felt a smile forming on her face, unable to stop it even if she wanted to, and it was mirrored back at her by her companion.______

_____ _

_____ _

“Oh! Uh, that isn’t what I expected, at all!” Fiora giggled, a light sound, music to Melia’s ears, before reaching out and grabbing her hand. “Oh, wow! So, should we go to the park? I’d really, really like to go with you, Melia!” The high entia girl smiled widely, a true feeling of happiness she hadn’t felt in quite a while causing her heart to pound so loudly she was sure the whole of Bionis could hear it. She squeezed Fiora’s hand, noticing the grin on her face as she did so, “I would _love _to, Fiora.”__

____

____

If they completely forgot to pick up food on their way to Outlook Park, neither of the girls even noticed, far too busy talking to each other, finally letting out thoughts and the feelings they’d unknowingly been sharing for each other. As they finally got up, stretching their numb legs, Melia had a sudden surge of courage, and tugged gently on Fiora’s hand before pulling her in for an incredibly gentle kiss. It was heart-warmingly cliche, and the most incredible feeling to have her arms around the other girl, everything she’d wanted the past month or so right in front of her, _reciprocating _the feelings she’d tried to bury. They only returned to Fiora’s house long after the sun had set, talking and laughing and feeling lightheaded in each others’ company.__

____

____

The next day, Fiora had grabbed Melia’s hand without a second thought, and she couldn’t even be embarrassed as Sharla almost jumped in the air, as Riki _actually _jumped in the air, shouting something about how “Young hom-hom love make Riki forget village debts!” As she watched Reyn sigh and hand over a small bag of coins to Shulk, who offered a “Congratulations! I _told _you, Fiora!” and a large smile, one echoed on the rest of their friends’ faces, too, Fiora told the princess that she’d already poured out her heart to Shulk and Dunban both, worrying over whether the other girl could possibly like her back, and Melia softly admitted that she’d also spoken to Sharla and Riki about her feelings, too, so really, nobody was surprised as the two walked out of Colony 9 in their group of seven, practically shoulder to shoulder as the others all talked about how painfully obvious they’d been, how Dunban couldn’t _believe _they were so oblivious, my _word! _________

_____ _

_____ _

The news of a budding relationship within their midst was enough to put the looming threat of Mechonis, of Egil, and the faced mechon far behind them all, just for a day, and as they headed by a Havres vehicle towards the fallen arm, Melia and Fiora found themselves fighting for another cause, too; for more days of each others’ company, for quiet picnics overlooking their homes, and for a future surrounded by the people most important to them, the friends they’d made along their ongoing journey, and for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I beta read this fic myself so my apologies if there’s any typos I skimmed over. As always, feedback is welcome!


End file.
